Kepingan Hijau
by Alice Klein
Summary: [Story 2 of 2] "Karena bagi Midorima Shintarou, kepingan kenangan itu akan selalu hidup dalam hatinya dan hati Akashi."/ Another project from Alice Klein and Suki Pie. Happy Reading, Review Please! :3


"_Karena itu memang sudah tugasmu walaupun kau menolaknya, Shintarou._

_Lindungilah ia seperti kau melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kepingan Hijau" **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kepingan Hijau ©Alice Klein**

**Rated : T**

"_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**Midorima **Shintarou **x **Akashi **Seijuurou**

**Story **2 **of **2

~**Midorima Shintarou**~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima berjalan menuruni anak tangga dari sebuah kuil kecil yang terletak di atas dataran tinggi desanya, Desa Shirakawa. Kuil itu agak terpencil mengingat tempatnya sendiri sedikit menjorok masuk ke dalam hutan dan akibatnya, jarang orang-orang yang berkunjung ke sana. Namun walaupun begitu, penjaga-penjaga dari kuil tersebut keliatannya tidak menghiraukan soal keramaian kuil dan tetap setia menjaga keasrian kuil serta menjaga keindahannya sampai sekarang.

Dan maksud Midorima soal penjaga, termasuk di antaranya yang tidak terlihat dengan mata biasa.

Pemuda dengan surai hijau itu tidak akan main-main kalau sudah berbicara soal makhluk tak kasat mata yang banyak berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Lagipula Midorima orang yang idealis sehingga ia tidak akan bercanda apabila sudah disinggung perihal kepercayaannya dengan _youkai_, _ayakashi_ dan sejenisnya.

Sejak kecil ia sudah memiliki kemampuan khusus dan melihat keberadaan _youkai_ adalah salah satunya. Kemampuan itu adalah garis turunan langsung dari sang Ayah dan memang keluarga Midorima sendiri sudah sangat familiar berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk dari dunia lain.

Sebab mereka adalah _onmyouji_. Yaitu seseorang yang bertugas untuk menyegel arwah penasaran serta mengirimnya kembali ke alam baka agar tidak mengganggu keberlangsungan hidup umat manusia di dunia.

Hari ini pun Midorima datang ke kuil bukan semata-mata untuk bersantai ataupun berdoa memanjatkan permintaan. Ia dititahkan ke sini dengan sebuah tugas untuk kembali menyegel salah satu _ayakashi_ penunggu hutan yang lepas akibat segel sebelumnya—yang telah berumur ratusan tahun—sudah tua dan kekuatan dari segel itu pun ikut melemah seiring berjalannya waktu.

_Merepotkan_.

Belum lagi ia sekarang harus mencari _ayakashi_ tersebut karena beberapa _youkai_ yang sudah Midorima tanya sebelumnya mengatakan kalau _ayakashi _dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu tadi kabur dan pergi entah kemana.

Midorima menghela napas pasrah. Ia sendiri sebetulnya malas berurusan dengan _ayakashi_ pembuat onar seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika sang ayah memberinya perintah tersebut dengan alasan untuk melatih kekuatan penyegel miliknya yang jarang sekali terasah.

Bukannya jarang terasah, sebenarnya. Midorima sendiri yang malas melatih kekuatan konyolnya itu. Karena sejujurnya Midorima tidak ingin campur tangan ikut membasmi _youkai_ seperti pekerjaan turun temurun keluarganya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menapaki anak tangga terakhir dan hendak melanjutkan pencariannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan. _Well_, ia berharap _ayakashi_ itu tidak keluyuran ke desa lain. Karena akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk melakukannya.

"—_berikan matamu!"_

Midorima tersentak. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendengar suara besar yang menggema dan ia sangat yakin kalau itu bukan suara manusia. Sebab suara sebesar itu jelas-jelas akan mengganggu ketenangan penduduk desa.

Tidak sempat Midorima mencari asal suara tadi, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berambut merah berlari cepat melewati dirinya dan membawa terpaan angin yang menyapu halus wajah serta surai kehijauan Midorima.

_Merah seperti ruby_.

Kedua iris _jade _dibalik kacamata itu terbuka lebar.

_Orang itu_. _Tidak salah lagi_.

"Akashi," suara Midorima tercekat, tidak mampu berteriak begitu nama itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Tidak jauh di belakang pemuda yang berlari tadi, sesosok _ayakashi _muncul setelahnya dan sepertinya _ayakashi_ itu mengejar karena menginginkan sesuatu dari calon korbannya yang tengah memacu kecepatan lari di depannya.

Angin besar tercipta akibat _youkai_ raksasa itu melesat dengan cepat dan Midorima hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Wah, kebetulan sekali _youkai _sialan yang sedang ia cari muncul di hadapannya sekarang. Keberuntungan. Midorima jadi tidak perlu menguras tenaga banyak. Ingatkan ia harus berterima kasih nanti pada penjaga kuil yang memberinya sebuah _omamori_—jimat khas buatan kuil—sesaat sebelum ia hendak meninggalkan kuil tadi.

Dan berkat itu pula, kebetulan lain pun menghampirinya. Karena secara tidak sengaja ia dapat bertemu kembali—setelah sekian lama—dengan seseorang yang ia kenal di masa kecilnya dulu.

_Akashi Seijuurou_.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu mendengus geli.

"Sejak dahulu kau tidak pernah berhenti berurusan dengan _youkai_-_youkai_, eh, Akashi?"

Kaki jenjang milik Midorima kemudian ikut berpacu mengikuti Akashi dan sesosok _youkai _yang tengah mengejarnya.

Dan jangan salah paham. Ia bukannya ingin membantu Akashi. Ia hanya ingin menangkap _ayakashi_ dan menyelesaikan tugasnya_,_ itu saja.

Akashi berlari masuk ke dalam hutan dan berkali-kali _youkai_ itu menyebutkan soal _mata_. Sedangkan di sisi Midorima, ia berlari dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari keduanya agar mereka tidak mengetahui soal keberadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga Midorima harus mengambil langkah aman supaya _ayakashi_ itu tidak mengamuk tiba-tiba karena kemunculan dirinya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu ikut menembus lebatnya hutan, mengikuti kemana Akashi akan membawanya, dan tidak menghiraukan luka-luka tipis yang terbentuk pada tangan serta wajahnya akibat gesekan kulitnya dengan ranting-ranting pohon juga daun-daun.

Terus memacu langkah walaupun hari tengah terik. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah hamparan tanah luas, yang terbuka tanpa adanya kelebatan pohon-pohon yang menutupi. Namun Midorima memilih untuk tetap bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar di dalam hutan, berusaha untuk tetap menyamarkan keberadaannya.

"_Anak baik_," suara _youkai_ itu bergema, memekakan sejenak indera pendengaran Midorima. "_Nah, kau tidak perlu berlari lagi dan berikan matamu_,"

"Seperti aku ingin menurutimu saja. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku mencincangmu, _youkai_."

Ah, benar-benar tidak berubah. Bahkan Akashi masih tetap mempertahankan keangkuhannya di depan hantu tidak tahu diri itu.

"_Jangan membantahku!_"

Midorima terdiam. Mendengarkan sekaligus menghitung dalam hati waktu yang tepat untuk mulai menyegel sang arwah penasaran.

"_Ne, lebih baik kalau kau berikan satu mata itu untukku, bocah._"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya?"

"_Kau akan mati!_"

Oke. Cukup menghitungnya. Midorima harus segera menyegel _youkai_ tersebut sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Pemuda beriris _jade_ itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Namun baru menapak satu langkah, tiba-tiba ada angin besar kembali menerjang Midorima dan sekitarnya, menyebabkan banyak dedaunan pergi tertiup ke angkasa.

_Youkai _itu sudah bersiap untuk menerjang Akashi. Tangannya menganyun ke depan dan pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke belakang. Midorima memperlebar langkahnya untuk mendekati Akashi yang sudah terhuyung memegangi sebelah matanya.

Midorima harus mencegah Akashi.

_Jangan sampai Akashi menggunakan kekuatannya itu sekarang._

"_Sudah kubilang bocah—ukh! Tunggu!_"

Tch! Midorima terlambat.

_Ayakashi_ itu terpental ke belakang—yang Midorima yakini akibat dari kekuatan Akashi—lalu menatap Akashi dengan pandangan kesal dan bersiap untuk menerjangnya lagi.

Dengan cepat Midorima segera merapalkan beberapa mantra di mulutnya. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan selesai membaca mantra, jari manis dan kelingkingnya ditekuk, saling bertautan.

"_Ketsu_!"

Seketika di sekeliling _youkai_ itu terpasang _barrier_ yang menyebabkannya tidak jadi menyerang Akashi.

"_Siapa kau?! Tunggu—aaarggghh!_"

Midorima tidak menghiraukan _youkai_ tersebut dan terus membacakan deretan mantra. Setelahnya_ youkai_ itu melebur dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Tanda bahwa segel itu berhasil terpasang.

Tugasnya selesai dan kini atensi Midorima beralih ke Akashi yang tengah memegangi mata kirinya sambil menahan sakit. Ia masih sadar dan nyaris pingsan. Midorima mendekati Akashi dan berdiri di depannya.

"Istirahat. Kau boleh tidur sekarang, Akashi." Ucap Midorima halus.

Akashi tidak membalas perkataannya karena setelah itu kedua mata heterokromatik milik sang pemuda merah terpejam. Midorima pun menghela napas dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Akashi. Lagipula tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Akashi pingsan di tengah hutan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa _youkai_ lain datang menyerang.

"_Well, _sepertinya … aku harus mengantarmu pulang, Akashi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi begitu nyaman dan elegan.

Kamar tidur Akashi salah satunya. Dengan tempat tidur yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan, berdampingan dengan dinding di satu sisinya. Lemari yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja belajar, dan jendela yang lumayan lebar. Lalu pintu geser yang tidak asing lagi bagi rumah-rumah Jepang kebanyakannya.

Midorima memandang ruangan itu dengan teliti. Bau _mint_ yang menguar dan memanjakan indera penciumannya begitu memabukkan. Entah mengapa membuatnya lebih rileks. Dan tak aneh jika Akashi sendiri akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar, apalagi saat musim panas seperti ini.

Setelah menidurkan Akashi di atas tempat tidur—tidak, ia tidak menyelimutinya, sengaja ia lakukan agar pemuda itu tidak kepanasan—laki-laki surai hijau itu tidak langsung berderap ke arah jendela (ya, satu-satunya jalan ketika ia membawa Akashi untuk ke rumah ini), sebaliknya ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang. Memerhatikan wajah tidur sang surai merah dalam diam.

"Sudah lama, ya?" Midorima tidak akan mengakuinya secara gamblang. Tidak akan pernah. Bahwa rasa rindu yang semakin membengkak di relung hatinya kini mulai menguap. Terlebih ketika sosok iris dwi warna itu kini kembali dilihatnya.

"Dan kau—" manik hijaunya mendelik tajam. Begitu cepat dan gesit dalam seperkian detik, mengerling ujung ruangan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _youkai_?"

Spekulasi Midorima tidak pernah salah. Tidak pernah meleset. Bahkan untuk menyadari bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di sini, tapi juga _youkai_ yang sudah disadarnya sejak Midorima menginjakan kaki di lantai kamar Akashi.

"Tahu dengan cepat seperti biasanya,"

Kening Midorima berkerut samar. _Youkai_ itu memiliki suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Kenapa? Kau lupa padaku?"

Ah, berwarna abu. Midorima tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali nyaris tidak terlihat. Menemukan seorang _youkai_ berwajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu berada di dekat Akashi sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah, kau," dengusan angkuh terdengar, "tidak kukira kau masih hidup."

"Lancang sekali," balasnya tidak suka. "Aku masih memiliki tugas di sini,"

Midorima mengabaikannya. Lantas ia berdiri, berderap ke arah jendela, menumpukan satu kakinya di atas kusen cokelatnya, lalu meloncat kecil dan berakhir di atap kamar. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menoleh. Memandang lekat-lekat iris abu sang _youkai_.

"Sepertinya salam selamat datang yang buruk, ya?" Midorima terkekeh pelan. "Tapi maaf, aku sedang buru-buru, Mayuzumi."

Setelah itu sosoknya menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Shintarou," Ujar salah satu pelayan berpakaian _kimono _sopan dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Tuan Besar sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda di ruangannya."

Midorima mengangguk singkat dan langsung bergegas menemui ayahnya. Ia harus segera melapor pada sang Ayah perihal keberhasilannya menyegel salah satu _youkai_ yang telah meresahkan beberapa penduduk desa.

"Shin-chan,"

Dan Midorima tidak berniat membalas atau menyahut panggilan salah satu _youkai_ yang berkeliaran bebas di rumah besarnya.

"Shin-chan! Kalau ada orang lain menyapa, harus membalas, dong,"

"Masalahnya kau itu bukan orang ataupun manusia, Takao."

Perkenalkan ia, Takao Kazunari, salah satu _youkai_ yang tinggal serta mengabdi pada keluarga besar Midorima sejak dulu. Dan menurut Midorima sendiri, Takao adalah _youkai_ paling berisik dan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

"_Mou_, tapi dulu kan aku manusia, Shin-chan," Balas Takao sedikit keki.

"Iya, dulu. Tiga ratus tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya."

_Youkai_ dengan surai sewarna langit malam itu pun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Shin-chan,"

"Hm,"

"Aku lihat sepertinya tugasmu berhasil kau jalankan dengan baik,"

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Begitulah," jawabnya sangat singkat.

Takao tertawa kecil. "Untuk seorang yang sudah lama tidak menggunakan lagi kekuatannya, itu sangat luar biasa. Apalagi _ayakashi _yang kau segel itu bukan _ayakashi_ sembarangan,"

Midorima mengerling ke arah Takao dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah seperti itu, Shin-chan. Aku bermaksud memuji kok, sungguh." Kata Takao seraya menunjukan senyuman jenakanya ke Midorima.

Sang surai hijau mendengus, "Terserah kau saja, Takao."

"_Ne_, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke festival musim panas yang diselenggarakan di kuil dekat kaki gunung? Hitung-hitung kita merayakan keberhasilanmu, Shin-chan,"

Festival, eh? Sudah lama Midorima tidak pergi ke sana. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang serta banyak juga _youkai_ atau _ayakashi_ yang berkeliaran, membuatnya selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan berpikir dua kali saat diajak mengunjungi sebuah festival.

"Aku tidak berminat,"

"Oh, ayolah, Shin-chan! Kita pergi ke sana. Melihat kembang api, membeli gula-gula kapas atau sekadar berjalan-jalan,"

"Aku bilang aku tidak berminat, Takao. Pergilah sendiri kalau kau mau," Tanggap Midorima dingin dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Takao mengekor di belakang Midorima dan ia masih tetap memaksa hingga Midorima masuk ke ruangan milik ayahnya.

"Takao, jangan ikuti aku."

"Tapi, Shin-chan—"

"Aku bilang jangan—"

"Ah, Shintarou akhirnya kau datang juga," sambut seorang pria paruh baya, ayah Midorima. "Eh, ada Kazunari juga rupanya. Ayo, kalian berdua masuk,"

Takao mengangguk antusias. "_Un_! Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku masuk, Midorima-dono,"

"Shintarou, bagaimana tugasmu? Sudah berhasil menyegelnya?" Tanya sang ayah pada putranya seraya duduk di sebuah kursi baca.

"Aku sudah berhasil menyegelnya, _Otousan_," jawab Midorima datar.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Ayah Midorima. Bangga saat mendegar Midorima berhasil menjalankan perintahnya dengan baik, "Sudah _Otousan_ duga kau mampu melakukannya, Shintarou,"

Midorima hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi.

"Oh, iya, tadi _Otousan _mendengar kalian berdua ribut di luar. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah! Midorima-dono, aku hendak mengajak Shin-chan pergi ke festival musim panas di kuil dekat kaki gunung. Tapi dari tadi Shin-chan terus menolak dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sana sendirian," jelas Takao panjang lebar dan bagi Midorima itu terdengar seperti curahan hati seorang Takao Kazunari.

Pria paruh baya dengan surai sewarna dengan Midorima namun terlihat lebih gelap itu pun tertawa kecil. "Shintarou, lebih baik kau terima tawaran Kazunari. Bukankah kau sendiri jarang datang ke festival?"

"Tapi, _Otousan_—"

"Kazunari, bawa saja Shintarou ke sana. Biarkan ia merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di masa remajanya,"

Kedua manik hitam Takao pun berbinar, "_Hai_! Siap laksanakan, Midorima-dono!"

Bahkan Midorima belum sempat membela diri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Midorima memandang malas pada sekitarnya.

Keramaian. Padatnya lautan manusia dan suara-suara yang riuh benar-benar membuat Midorima tidak nyaman berada di sini. Lagipula memang itulah ciri khas festival, ramai, padat, dan penuh sesak.

"Shin-chan, ayo kita menangkap ikan koi!"

Belum lagi ia harus pergi bersama _youkai_ berisik macam Takao. Ia jadi merasa seperti mengasuh anak kecil.

"Tangkap saja sendi—"

"Wah, ada permen apel! Belikan aku satu, Shin-chan—eh, ada gula kapas! Aku juga ingin itu, Shin-chan,"

Midorima hanya bisa pasrah ketika Takao menarik-nariknya kesana kemari. Tidak jarang ia harus berpindah dari satu stan ke stan lain lalu masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang dan memaksanya berdesakan. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar, genggaman tangan Takao pada _yukata _Midorima terlepas dan Midorima kehilangan jejak Takao.

Bagus. Sekarang ia jadi harus mencari si _youkai_ hiperaktif tersebut.

Manik hijau Midorima beredar, berharap dapat menemukan Takao dikerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Bukannya ia peduli Takao hilang atau apa, tapi ia tidak mau sang ayah menanyakan macam-macam sesampainya ia pulang ke rumah.

Pencariannya nihil. Sepertinya ia harus berkeliling mengitari kuil agar dapat menemukannya.

Midorima terus berjalan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sampai—

DUK!

—Seseorang menabraknya.

Tangan Midorima refleks segera menangkap lengan seseorang yang nyaris terjatuh tersebut agar tidak terjerembab ke aspal.

"Hati-hati, perhatikan jalanmu." Ucap Midorima seraya membantu sang pemuda bersurai merah—tidak hanya surai, _yukata _pemuda tersebut juga berwarna senada—itu untuk bangkit berdiri. Lalu setelah pemuda itu bangkit dan menengadahkan kepalanya, iris _jade_ dibalik kacamata milik Midorima bertemu pandang dengan iris berwarna ganda milik sang pemuda.

Entah kenapa, iris hetero merah-emas itu mengikat Midorima dengan pesonanya.

Tunggu! Surai merah dengan iris heterokromatik? Kombinasi yang tidak asing.

"Terima kasih,"

Entah Midorima harus menyebutnya apa—keberuntungankah atau kebetulan lainkah—yang jelas pemuda yang menabraknya ini memang Akashi Seijuurou yang sempat ia tolong tadi siang. Dan sepertinya Akashi baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka serius pada dirinya walaupun _ayakashi_ yang menyerangnya waktu itu sangat kuat.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat naik, "Tuan, bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan—"

Sekilas, Midorima melihat kedua manik Akashi melebar dan terlihat binar kepanikan muncul padanya.

"Ada apa—"

"Lepaskan." Akashi menepis genggaman tangannya yang masih mengerat pada pergelangan tangan si pemuda merah. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu—"

Akashi berlari menjauhi Midorima. Hei, kenapa ia harus tiba-tiba lari? Memangnya Midorima terlihat seperti om-om pedofil yang akan menculik—

Ah, sebentar… otak Midorima memproses segala fakta yang ia terima. Festival memang tempat yang terlalu menarik perhatian banyak makhluk terutama para _youkai_ dan _ayakashi_. Dan Akashi—orang yang jelas-jelas menjadi incaran para makhluk halus itu—ada di sini. Sehingga wajar kalau Akashi berlari karena telah menjadi incaran lagi.

Midorima tersenyum tipis seraya membenarkan kacamatanya. "Itu alasannya aku benci festival."

Midorima ikut berlari menyusul Akashi di belakang dan berkat langkah kakinya yang lebar, Midorima dapat dengan mudah meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Akashi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Akashi tidak berhenti berlari namun sesaat kepala merah itu menoleh padanya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Midorima lagi. Berharap kali ini Akashi mau menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi tetap saja Akashi tidak berhenti. Menyebalkan. Tak tahukah Akashi kalau Midorima tidak suka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini?

Tidak ada cara lain. Ia harus membuat Akashi berhenti berlari.

"Akashi!" Akhirnya nama laki-laki itu terucap. Sang pemuda merah kelihatannya sedikit terkejut tatkala Midorima memanggil namanya.

Dan sepertinya usaha Midorima kali ini berhasil karena Akashi tidak lagi memacu kecepatannya dan berhenti tepat di ujung jalan kuil. Lain Akashi, lain juga _youkai -youkai_ yang mengejarnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak melambat dan malah mempercepat gerakannya saat melihat Akashi hanya diam mematung.

_Sial! Mereka masih mengincar Akashi._

"_Ketsu_!"

Kembali Midorima merapal mantra itu dan sebuah _barrier_ terbentuk di sekitar para _youkai_.

Hampir. Sedetik saja Midorima terlambat mengeluarkan tabir transparan itu, Akashi sudah dipastikan terluka parah sekarang atau kemungkinan terburuk Akashi hanya tinggal nama, hanya tinggal jasad tanpa nyawa.

Midorima terdiam. Beberapa pilihan kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Tugasnya hanya sampai di sini, membuat _barrier_ dan menyegel _youkai_. Namun, segel itu hanya sementara dan Akashi bisa saja diincar lagi.

Midorima bergelut dengan perasaan serta logikanya. Tidak. Seorang _onmyouji_ tidak diizinkan menghancurkan _youkai_ semudah itu. Karena keseimbangan dunia akan terganggu apabila salah satu bagiannya hancur maupun hilang. Dan _youkai_ juga manusia adalah salah satu bagian penting dari alam semesta.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Midorima ingin sekali menghancurkan _youkai_ itu agar Akashi dapat bebas dan pulang ke rumah dengan aman.

Kedua mata Midorima menajam. Iris hijau sewarna rerumputan segar itu berkilat, menampakan kebulatan tekad atas pilihan yang sudah ia buat. Telapak tangannya bertautan, menyisakan jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan ibu jari yang saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

"_Metsu_!"

Ia harap pilihannya tidak salah.

_Youkai_-_youkai_ itu melebur, hancur, terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang kemudian menghilang, tertelan kegelapan malam.

Akashi masih terdiam di tempatnya semula, tidak bergerak seinci pun.

Midorima pun berjalan mendekati sang surai merah seraya mengembuskan napasnya, "_Well_, _youkai_ itu tidak melukaimu, sepertinya."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus angkuh, "Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini lemah, Tuan _onmyouji._"

Oh, mungkin karena kekuatannya itu jadi Akashi dengan mudah menyangka kalau ia _onmyouji_.

"Aku bukan seorang _onmyouji_," kilah Midorima tidak suka saat Akashi menyebutkan kata itu. "Dan perkataanku tadi tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." lanjutnya tenang.

"Tapi aku merasa seperti itu,"

"Hanya perasaanmu."

"Tidak, kau memang menyindirku. Dan aku tersinggung,"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu, _youkai-youkai_ saat musim panas itu menyebalkan. Ditambah kau melakukan aksi aneh tadi, tuan _onmyouji_, membuatku semakin sebal."

Bagus sekali. Baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun dan mereka mengawalinya dengan adu mulut tanpa ujung.

Dan entah kenapa Midorima teringat, ini persis seperti masa lalu.

Midorima tersenyum. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Akashi." Ucapan itu terlontar tanpa Midorima sadari.

"Siapa kau?"

Terlihat oleh Midorima, Akashi mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang dan Midorima memaklumi itu sebagai tindak defensif sang manik heterokrom, efek mendengar perkataannya tadi yang tidak sengaja terucap.

"Dengar, Akashi—"

"Katakan. Siapa. Kau."

Percuma. Menurut Midorima tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menjelaskan semua. Akashi tidak akan begitu mudah mempercayai omongannya karena sekarang Akashi menganggap dirinya sebagai orang asing yang mencurigakan.

Midorima mengabaikan pertanyaan—atau mungkin perintah—dari Akashi. Ia memilih untuk terus mendekati si surai merah dan berhenti sejenak di depannya. Tangan besar milik Midorima pun terangkat, menyibak perlahan helaian merah yang menutupi kening Akashi lalu kemudian meletakan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya di permukaan kulit porselen tersebut.

Midorima berucap dalam hati. Sebuah kalimat pendek. Sebuah mantra yang akhirnya akan membantu Akashi dalam menyingkap kabut hitam yang terus membayangi ingatannya.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Akashi dan tatapan iris hijau Midorima tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda itu, berjaga-jaga kalau Akashi malah marah dan mengamuk balik padanya saat sadar.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mulai terhuyung, tidak stabil dan dengan gesit, Midorima segera menangkap tubuh itu sebelum membentur tanah.

Satu tangan Akashi menutupi wajahnya dan satu tangan lagi mencengkram erat _yukata_ hijaunya.

"Akashi," Midorima memanggil, memastikan Akashi masih diambang kesadarannya. "Kau—"

"Bodoh," Kalimat Midorima menggantung dan Akashi terkekeh dengan sinis. "Kau bodoh,"

Midorima merasakan cengkraman jemari Akashi pada _yukata _hijaunya semakin mengerat. Si surai hijau merasa bersalah. Mungkinkah Midorima terlalu berlebihan? Karena mungkin saja Akashi belum siap menerima kenyataan yang telah terjadi dan masih enggan untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kau bodoh—"

Pandangan Midorima masih melekat pada pemuda merah yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"—Shintarou."

Dan kembali Midorima melihat manik berwarna ganda itu tertutup dan menarik dirinya agar jatuh terlelap, masuk ke alam bawah sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END?**

* * *

**A/N :** Alice di sini, kembali membawa sebuah project absurd dengan Suki Pie! X"D /plek/

Seperti yang dicantumkan, fic ini adalah part 2 dari fic **Suki Pie** dengan judul **"Serpihan Merah" **(yang belum baca, silahkan baca dulu~). Jangan tanya kenapa kami membuat fic ini *siapa juga yang mau nanya?*. Ide cerita tiba-tiba tercetus begitu saja saat menonton Natsume Yuujinchou di bangku merah sekolah! Dan entah kenapa, Alice rasa... bangku merah sekolah memiliki andil besar dalam pembentukan ide-ide gila untuk fic Suki dan Alice. Terima kasih, bangku merah. Alice cayank qamuuh~ #abaikan

Oh, untuk istilah-istilah dalam dunia per-onmyouji-annya Midorin, Alice ngambil dari anime Kekkaishi. Alice harap reader dapat memberitahu Alice kalau-kalau ternyata Alice salah menggunakan istilah tersebut di sini... OTL

Entahlah ini udah END atau belum... kemungkinan besar bakal ada lanjutannya kalau banyak readers yang minta :"D *ampunilah anak ini*

Ah, keingetan! Ganbatte buat demo ekskul-nya, ya, Suki! X"D /elu juga kali/

Alice ucapkan terima kasih bagi para readers yang udah sempetin baca! ^^

Akhir kata,

Review, please! :3 *tebar ekstrak kulit salak*


End file.
